Get Your Sasuke Back !
by BirthdayCakee
Summary: Sakura's ex-boyfriend dumped her for her best friend Ino. And this breaks her heart to pieces. However, Naruto sees this & vows to help her get her precious Sasuke back. But what if she falls for him instead? [NaruSaku]
1. Chapter 1

_'You used to say that I was your everything._

_& Now you act as if I don't even exist.'_

**Prologue **

Sakura & her friends sat sat in the cafeteria having their usual conversation.

She acted as if she didn't see them.

She acted as if she didn't care.

But in reality, it killed he when she saw them.

Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino. aka the school's perfect couple.

But what made her shake in anger was the fact that Ino, her EX bestfriend, had chosen Sasuke over her.

And that Sasuke dumped her over text.

Ino didn't even like Sasuke. Everyone in the whole school had the hots for Naruto.

But when they kissed, it broke her.

_Sakura POV_

I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I could, so no one could question the tears on my face.

Quickly, I went to a place where I knew no one would find me, the sports equipment room.

When I got there, I sat down next to the baseball bats and cried my hear out.

_Why'd he lie to me? Am I not pretty enough or something, or did I annoy him ?_

_Oh why won't he just love me like he used to! _

Just then I heard a loud crash. I looked up to see Naruto with a sheepish grin, scratching his head.

'Yo Sakura-chan what's wrong?' he asked. I stared at him and then he just suddenly seemed to get it.

And he hugged me. We stayed like that all lunch & then the bell rang.

'Sakura-chan I promise we will get back at them for breaking your heart.'

And then Mission:Revenge began.

* * *

Sorry its so short :c

but it'll get better I promise cx .

r&r


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own Naruto .

_Fool me once, shame on you . _

_Fool me twice, shame on me . _

**Chapter 2: Its a Date!**

'Just look at them. Its disgusting!' I shouted. I was talking about Sasuke & Ino. It seemed like everyday they fell more & more in love. 'Dont worry Saku.' Naruto said. 'Rumor has it that Sasuke has reservations for 2 at some fancy place tonight.' he gave me a determined smile. 'This is our chance Sakura!' .

He was right. 'Alright.' I said. 'Meet me at the restraunt at 6.'

* * *

We could see them clearly from the french-styled windows . Ino was wearing a purple, tight fitting dress with silver stillettos. Sasuke, was wearing a normal tux with a navy tie . Based on all the laughter, they were obviously having a good time.

'Alright Sakura here.' Naruto handed me a waitress outfit , an earpiece, blonde wig. 'You'll go in and pretend to be their waitress and with this ear piece I'll tell you what to do.'

I looked into his sea blue eyes and smiled. 'Naruto thank you. Seriously.'

I then went through the back door, into the restraunt and into the women's restroom.

I put on the waiter costume and my blonde wig before seeing if the earpiece worked. After I saw it did, I got 2 menus and headed for their table.

'Ugh finally!' Ino complained. 'It's about time we got some service.'

I rolled my eyes and faked a smile. 'What would you 2 like to order?' I asked.

'A salad for her and a tomato soup for me.' Sasuke said I wrote down the orders 'Coming right up.' I smiled

As the food was being prepared, I heard Naruto say to put garlic in Sasuke's soup because he hated it. Unsure of how much to put, I put in as much as possible. And in Ino's salad Naruto had said to put tons of wasabi & tell her it was something else.

I grabbed their orders and placed them on the table. 'Whats up with this pasty sauce on my salad?' Ino asked in disgust. I nervously replied back 'it's cucumber paste .Eating it keeps your skin looking flawless' I lied. But of course, Ino didn't give it much thought and ate a mouthful of wasabi.

I stared back at her and she didn't say a word. All of a sudden, her face turned as red as a tomato and she started panicing. 'Must. ' she coughed. At this moment, Sasuke took a spoonful of soup to taste and he spit it out in disgust. Except, he spit it in Ino's face!

She tried clearing her face but ended up landing in the water fountain. Her hair was soaked, her make up ruined and her dress was covered in soup. And she was shaking in anger . By that time, the manager had came. 'Fire that waitress !' Ino screamed . But I was already gone.

* * *

The next day at school, Naruto & I were laughing about last night . 'That was hilarious Sakura chan' he said as he rolled over in laughter. 'Well, I did do a pretty good job' I said.

And then we saw Sasuke with a guitar singing to Ino, who was obviously amused.

'Oh it's on.' I said.

* * *

**So theres ch 2 xD . **

**r&r . **


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secret Valentine!****  
**

**'**I cant believe she STILL likes him' I said. I slammed my fist into my locker. 'Now cmon Sakura the valentine dance is coming up. We have another shot.' Naruto said & then joked 'Unless you wanna go with me?' . For a second I imagined that. Me & him dancing the night away and then him kissing me at my door. 'Naruto you're such an idiot!' I laughed.

* * *

Today was Valentine's Day , the day of the dance. Me & Naruto had spent hours planning and today it would finally pay off. It all started in homeroom when they were passing out the grams. Ino, of course, got piles of cheap valentines. But then, a large box with a beautiful arrangement of flowers came in. 'For Miss Yamanaka, with love' . Ino had on a huge smile . 'It must be from Sasuke' . She and her friends gushed with excitement as they guessed at what was inside. She then opened the box. And inside was a stink bomb! Ino's face turned pale green as she ran out of the classroom. 'SASUKE!' she roared.

All I could do was laugh. By then the bell rang and I went to meet up with Naruto. 'Sakura-chan you should have seen Sasuke's face!' Naruto said. 'Ino was so pissed off at Sasuke she told everyone about him sleeping with a teddy bear he calls Mr. Cuddles!' When I heard this I rolled over in laughter. Then the bell rang. 'Bye Sakura-chan' Naruto waved as he went towards gym

By lunch time everything was going well. Ino had found frogs inside her locker with a note from 'Sasuke' inside, Sasuke's locker was covered in teddybear stickers with a note from 'Ino' inside and by then, rumor had it they were planning to break up. Before meeting up with my friends I went to my locker to put my books away. But when I opened it, there were a dozen roses and a small pink box with chocolates inside. I saw a pink envelope and opened it. 'To the most amazing girl in th whole world. You're eyes are like the stars in the sky & I adore you.' All I could do was blush. Was this a prank? Or did someone actually feel that way about me? I put my books in my locker and went to meet up with my friends.

Throughout the whole day, I kept receiving gifts from my 'secret admirer'. In gym, when I opened my duffle bag, I found a love letter and a rose. In science, there was a giant teddy bear with a gift box. And in math, there were balloons on my desk. In my last class, study hall, there was a note. 'Roses are red, violets are blue, in order to show you that I am true, meet me at sundown by the old oak & just remember that I love you.' All I could do was stare at the pink paper and watch the clock go by. By the time the bell rang, I was practically running out the class !I topped by the bathroom to fix my mascara and hair a bit and then headed down to the old oak.

_What if this is a joke? What if it's Lee again or some creepy pervert?_ With my heart pounding, I sat down by the bench and waited. When sudden;y I heard a voice 'You're here' he said. I looked up and was suprised to see it was -

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil xD . And sorry I couldnt update this, fanfic wasnt working for me. **

**R&r . & if you have any ideas, tell me cx .**

**ily guysss . **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 4: The End****  
**

It was Naruto.

'N-naruto?' I asked. 'You're my secret admirer?' He looked down and blushed. 'S-sakura chan.. I-I've been in love with you since the day we first met.' he said in a low voice. 'I always wanted to tell you but I always got shy. But when you went out with Sasuke, I was hurt and tried to move on. But I can't.'

I looked at him. My eyes widening in surprise.

'S-sakura-chan, I love you.' he said with tears in his eyes. 'But I know you love Sasuke and not me.'

He then stared at me with his sea blue eyes to what seemed like forever and he kissed me.

Naruto Uzumaki kissed me.

It was a magical kind of kiss, and gentle too. It was the kind that left butterflies in your stomach.

I could feel my face getting hot and my heart pounding faster.

'Naruto..' but by then, he was gone.

I got up and held my arms to my chest tightly. _Why do I feel this way? _And then I heard footsteps.

It was queen bee, Ino Yamanaka.

'Sakura you think you're funny huh?' she spit at me. I was confused but that's when I remembered she liked Naruto. She must have seen us kiss!

Shit.

'I-i don't know what you're talking about!'I protested. But she wasn't buying it.

'Sakura I saw you kissing him. I saw you enjoying it.' she said coldly. She then twirled a strand of her hair.

'Sakura, sakura, sakura. It's not good to mess with other people's property' she purred.

I stared at my feet and didn't say a word.

'If I ever see you touching him or even **LOOKING **at him,I swear I'll get Karin and her friends to shove you in the boys towel room and trust me, you'll **NEVER **get out' she threatened me.

She then applied more of her cherry lip gloss. 'Oh and by the way, Sasuke's a GREAT kisser!' she laughed evilly. She then flipped her hair at me and walked away.

'Just great..' I thought as I walked home and got ready for the dance.

* * *

By the time I got to the dance, it was crowded and the sky was gold.

I was wearing a cherry blossom pink gown, the kind a princess would wear and my hair was in an updo with light curls. (Like Taylor Swift's hair) .I had on some light mascara and light lip gloss and was wearing silver high heels. For once in my life, I felt beautiful.

As I walked towards my friends, I saw Naruto, and when he saw me, his face turned red and his jaw dropped open. I couldn't help but blush.

I then hung out with my friends for a bit and went to go get punch.

Sasuke walked up to me. 'Sakura we need to talk.' he whispered in my ear as he let small kisses down my neck. I thought for a bit and agreed to meet up with him in the hallway later.

Ino then walked up and gave me a nasty look. 'Sasuke babe what are you doing with this skank?' she said. She then put his arm around him and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke stared at me and then at her. He then pushed her off. 'Ino Yamanka we're done.' he said. And he walked off to talk to some of his friends.

Ino was frozen and then screamed' Y-YOU DID THIS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT' .

She then ran to me and tried to push me into the punch bowl. But I dodged it, and she fell in instead. Everyone stared at her and they all laughed.

Ino's eyes filled with tears as she ran off into the bathroom. Instead of laughing however, I felt guilty. I wanted to go after her, but by the time I got to the bathroom she was gone. The next day, we found out she moved schools. And I never saw her again.

Anyway, I went off to meet Sasuke in the hall way. I held to my dress tightly and nervously walked up to him.

'Sakura babe, dumping you was a mistake.' he said. He then leaned in and said 'I love you. Let's be together like old times please.'

I stared at him. Isn't this what I wanted? To be with him again?No. It didn't feel right.

'Sasuke I'm sorry I can't.'I whispered.

'WHAT?' he shouted. 'DID YOU JUST REJECT ME? Damn bitch be grateful I even considered you!'

And then that's when it happened. Sasuke aimed his fist at my face and I waited for the hit.

But it never came. I opened my eyes to see Naruto blocking it.

'Don't you dare hit her you bastard!' he said. And he punched Sasuke in the face and let a dark mark on him.

Sasuke stumbled and then ran off.

I was shocked and still a little shaken.

'Sakura-chan you alright' he asked. 'I hugged him tight. 'I heard what you told him by the way. Why'd you say no?'

All I could do was stare into his eyes. 'Because I love you Naruto.' I said as I kissed him passionately. He kissed me back and then held my hand.

'C'mon we still have time to go dance' he laughed and he led me down the hallway.

**The End**

* * *

So yeahhh . Narusaku 3 c': r&r


End file.
